


Bitterly Sweet

by KawaiiCream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baker!Eren, Crime!AU, Eren is weak and a cry baby, F/M, Fluff, French!Levi, German!Eren, Levi likes Eren right away, M/M, Mikasa isn't a bitch, Murder, Netflix & Chill, Oblivious!Eren, Slow Build, So do I, Top!Levi, assasin!levi, bottom!Eren, eren owns a hoverboard, more tags to add, she just wants to solve the case, they live in California, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCream/pseuds/KawaiiCream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitterly Sweet•Summary</p><p>Eren Jeager, your typical 20 year old. Well, not anymore. After a mysterious murder at his bakery, his FBI agent sister keeps questioning him about the matter. Doesn't sound bad, right? Well, throw in 'the murderer tells you not to tell anyone or they'll kill you' in front of it all. What makes it worse, he keeps running into him.</p><p> —</p><p>The echo of a gunshot rang in my ears and cut my sentence short as I saw the body slump to the ground, lifeless. A puddle of blood began to ooze out of the man's head. With the body down, I could clearly see the man who shot him. A short man in a nice suit, black hair styled into an undercut. His hair blowing in the wind, his eyes just staring at me like some kind of prey.</p><p>—</p><p>His hand reached for the handle, but stopped before pushing it, "Oh, brat, could we just keep this between us? I wouldn't want to have to kill such a beautiful thing."</p><p>The bell jingled as he walked out of the shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story! Some of theses events were inspired by Danger Line, so I would like to say a huge thanks to Luna_Trancy. Enjoy! :)

_**Bitterly Sweet•Prologue** _

Where am I...?

Who is he...?

What is that...?

Blood...?

—

"Thank you for your purchase! Come again!" I smiled at the last customer of the day. She left with her daughter, leaving the bell jingling behind them. I sighed and flipped the OPEN sign to CLOSED. It was 10:30 PM and I was the only one working here tonight and was in charge of closing up shop. There are originally 4 other employees at Shingeki Sweets named Connie Springer, Historia Reiss, Ymir, and Sasha Blouse, but I called in today telling them I could handle it.

Anyway, I need the extra money. I live in a small house with my best friend Armin Arlert who works for the FBI along with my sister who is an agent in the FBI. I admired them so much and I still do. I'm just the little housewife in the family. The door jingled and my head snapped back to look at the little punk who walked in here when it clearly says CLOSED on the door, "Excuse me, but we're clos-"

The echo of a gunshot rang in my ears and cut my sentence short as I saw the body slump to the ground, lifeless. A puddle of blood began to ooze out of the man's head. With the body down, I could clearly see the man who shot him. A short man in a nice suit, black hair styled into an undercut. His hair blowing in the wind, his eyes just staring at me like some kind of prey.

Very intimidating. Also a killer. My heart was beating so fast, my mind was telling me to run but my feet were just glued to the ground. "Uh oh, we've got a witness." The man whispered in a playful tone. "Oi, don't look so frightened. He was the bad guy anyway." The man ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "Well, I'm just gonna leave right now. My friends will come to clean up in a bit." His hand reached for the handle, but stopped before pushing it, "Oh, brat, could we just keep this between us? I wouldn't want to have to kill such a beautiful thing."

The bell jingled as he walked out of the shop.


	2. Chapter One | The Mystery Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What day should be my everyday updates? Saturday or Sunday?

_**Bitterly Sweet•Chapter One** _  
_"The Mystery Man"_

Still traumatized from the previous events, I walked home from the bakery. That man...killed someone. Then he threatened to kill me! That bastard. I know it's dangerous not to tell anyone, but then again, I've got a big mouth.

I unlocked the door and was immediately greeted by an angry Mikasa still in uniform. "What took you so long? You were supposed be home 15 minutes ago. I almost went out to kill somebody!" She fumed. _I know who killed somebody._ "Ah, Mikasa. You know you'll get fired if you do that." I said, setting my keys in the bowl.

"Well, if the problem resorts to it, I will." She growled. I rolled my eyes as shrugged off my jacket and putting it on the coat rack, then putting my shoes in the shoe rack as well. "I know." I sighed. Mikasa scanned me up and down, eyes narrowing as she saw my pale face. "What's wrong Eren?" She didn't really ask, more like she commanded.

"Nothing Mika, just some customer that was being annoying." I gulped. "Then what about your shoes? They have blood on them." She pointed to my pink winter boots that had a few blood splatters on the toes. "I was cutting some strawberries and I cut my finger." I said looking down. Worse case scenario, a murderer tells you not to tell anyone about a kill that happened right in your face and your overprotective FBI agent sister starts questioning you about it. Why me?

"Bullcrap. Eren what the hell happened and you better tell me! Don't forget I can take you in as a witness." She threatened. My eyes widened as I looked at my sock covered feet. She wouldn't do that to her own brother, would she? "I told you it was nothing Mika. I-I'm going to bed." I mumbled and shut the door to my room that I shared with Armin. He was already under his blankets, his soft breathing filling the room.

I decided just to sleep in my leggings and sweater, jumping into bed. My dreams were filled with nothing but bloody murder.

—

I woke up at 6:00 AM to take a shower and make breakfast for Mikasa and Armin. They were up by 7:00 AM and the plates were already on the table. 10 minutes later, Armin came out in uniform licking his lips, "Mmm, I love pancakes, eggs, sausage..." He murmured to himself. He sat down and immediately dug in. I chuckled to myself and ate as well.

Mikasa came in minutes later, a hard glare sent my way, and sat down not saying a word. It was comfortable silence for the most part until Armin and Mikasa left. I was all alone in the house and decided to just go out to shop for dinner. Putting on my shoes, that I noticed Mikasa cleaned, and grabbing my keys, I left the house and entered the car. I noticed that today Mikasa and Armin carpooled.

Driving to the nearest grocery store, I pulled up a recipe I needed for dinner tonight. I was planning on making Chicken Alfredo with strawberry shortcakes as dessert. The first on my list was pasta. As soon as I turned into the pasta isle, I ran into a face full of boobs. "I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered out and helped the woman up.

She had brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, big brown eyes covered with glasses (more like goggles). Did I mention she was very tall? "No worries kiddo! Omg you're so cute!" She squealed and pinched my cheeks. I blushed a crimson red and looked down at my pink shoes. "Oi, stop harassing brats." A familiar voice called out behind her.

He pulled the woman's hair back to reveal himself. The mystery man from last night! I thought in my head. "I'm not harassing him! He doesn't mind, right?" The woman looked over at me a crazy smile. I gulped and nodded. "See Levi? He doesn't mind." She cackled.

"Levi? So that's your name!" I stared at him and furrowed my eyebrows. "So, what about it? I take it you haven't told anyone about what happened last, did you?" He scoffed. I shook my head. "What?! Levi! What did you do?! Was this the boy that was working at the bakery last night?" Her tone went from happy to serious. It was crazy how fast this woman changed.

"Go away Hanji, it's none of your business." Levi pushed her aside and walked away. Hanji sighed and looked my way, "Sorry kiddo. He's a little cruel. Here's my number, just contact me when you want more info on the little critter." She smiled and continued after Levi. I heard her calling out to Levi in the distance, "You're right Levi! He is your type!" I blushed and continued my shopping, glancing at the phone number every so often.

—

"We're home!" Armin called from the front door. I put the pasta on the plates and set them down at the table. Then, I set a glass of cool water right next to it. "Good, cause dinners ready." I said. I set the strawberry shortcake on the side.

"Oh my gosh, this looks amazing Eren! Wow!" Armin looked at the food with bright eyes. I gave him a tired smile and yawned, "I already ate, so go ahead and enjoy. Just leave the plates in the sink, I'll wash them in the morning." Armin nodded and dug in. Mikasa entered the room and looked at me, "I know what happened last night, Eren." I froze in place and stared at her in shock.

Would that mean I would be killed by Levi? No, technically I didn't tell her. She found out. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mikasa." I whispered. "Cut the crap, Eren! Just admit it, one of the Survey Corps members killed someone in your bakery. Am I right, Eren?" She gave me a creepy yet sad smile.

"No you aren't because none of that happened last night." I said. She growled and grabbed me by the arm. "Ow! Mikasa you're hurting me!" I whined. "I don't give a damn if I'm hurting you right now. You better tell me what happened or I'll kick you out of this household, don't test me." She glared down at me. Tears were forming at the corners of my eyes as her grip on my arm tightened.

"Nothing happened, Mikasa! P-Please, you're hurting me." She let go, but then punched me in the stomach with so much force I fell on the ground and hit my head on the counter. "Again, Eren. Don't fucking test me." I was full on crying by now and reached to the back of my head to feel blood coming out. "Eren!" Armin jumped to my rescue and helped me clean up my wound. I went to sleep after that, but got a message on my phone.

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx  
Meet me outside._

I shook and grabbed my phone to give a short reply.

_Who is this?_

The message sent and three dots appeared on the opposite side.

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx  
It's Levi._

I covered my mouth my my hand. Oh my gosh, he's gonna kill me on my front lawn. What should I do? No reply? Object? Ask why?

_Why should I meet you outside? What are you gonna do?_

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx  
Just do it. If you're thinking I'm gonna kill you, you're wrong. I will though if you don't get your ass over here._

I shoved my iPhone in the pocket of my onesie and snuck outside. It was pitch black. "Levi?" I whispered.

"FBI! Put your hands where I can see them!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little short, the chapters will get bigger as the story progresses.  
> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Next Chapter: The Questioning (1/24/16)


	3. Chapter Two | The Questioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out early just for one of my readers! The third chapter will replace the date of the second.

_**Bitterly Sweet•Chapter Two**  
"The Questioning_ "

"Eren Jaeger, witness of SC murder. Kept it classified." Mikasa circled me in the interrogation room. My hands were currently handcuffed to the chair due to constant struggle. "Mika! Let me go!" I cried. "Keep it down, Eren. I still want to know why the fuck you kept it a secret!" Her eyes held hurt and anger, "You know what, fuck you Eren!" I shut my eyes close as she slapped me in the face.

The door burst open and two officers had to hold her back to keep her from beating me up. So there I was, getting questioned by my sister in my blue onesie at the police station. After another officer finished up the questions that Mikasa hadn't asked, then let me go. I rubbed at my wrists from the handcuffs being so tight. I'd never thought they would handcuff a witness!

They needed me. But I probably should clear up some things.

_2 hours ago  
"FBI! Put your hands where I can see them!" My eyes got wide as I put my hands up cautiously. 'Did they put me up to this?' I wondered in my head. Mikasa held a hard expression the whole time._

That's basically what happened. Armin drove us home and I was silent the whole time. Mikasa went home early due to her violence at the station. "Eren, just know that you can tell us what happened." Armin said a small voice. I gulped and looked at my phone.

 _(xxx) xxx-xxxx  
You naïve little creature_.

Hell no. I know this isn't Levi.

_Who the hell are you?_

Not even a minute later they replied.

_(xxx) xxx-xxx  
No one important right now. I take it you got questioned? Good, that was our plan. Mikasa is a feisty one, huh?_

What the fuck?!

I turned off my phone, deciding that it may be a set up again. I didn't even notice we were home by then. I hopped out of the car and gasped at the front lawn. Armin had his hands in his hair and a shocked expression on his face. "MIKASA!" He yelled.

My clothes were scattered across the lawn and I saw Mikasa crouched down holding some glass. Glass that looked very familiar. I ran over to see what she had broken. She looked at me with tear filled eyes, "Eren, I'm so sorry. I was angry I wasn't thinking." She sobbed. Then I realized what she broke.

My mother's music box. "Mikasa..." I chocked back a sob. "Mikasa..." I backed away from her and ran. Ran far away from my house. Ran from Mikasa. Ran away from my heartbreak.

_"Hey baby!" My mother's weak yet happy voice filled the room. I got up and ran over to her hospital bed. "I know that I'm not going to make it, so have this to keep me with you, ok?" I nodded and clutched her hand. She handed me the music box. I quickly tried to open it, but she put her cold hand over mine as a signal to wait._

_"Not yet. When I'm gone, bab-" she started coughing up blood violently and the nurses rushed into the room, shooing me out. I clutched the music box outside, waiting patiently for the results with tears on my face. The minute I heard the talking stop, I knew one thing..._

_She was gone._

_I opened the music box and my mother's sweet voice filled my ears. "I know I'm gone sweetie, but just incase you have nightmares at night, here's a lullaby." The music started playing and I listened to it till the very end. "I love you so much, I can't even put it into words. Remember, be kind to everyone and you'll make the world a better place."_

All of it was gone. My mother's voice. My mother's lullaby. My mother's heart. I wiped the tears off my eyes and cried loudly, people came outside of their houses to see what was happening.

I ran into the city and into empty alley, leaning against the brick wall. "Now, what do we have here? It seems like I keep running into you." Levi smirked. He had blood on his face and arms, but I didn't question it. He noticed my sniffles and I swear I saw his expression soften a bit, "What's wrong?"

I bit my lip and held back my emotions. I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around my knees. My head started getting heavy, and my breathing evened out. I was falling asleep. Before my brain decided to rest, I felt Levi pick me up.

—

Clutching my head, I opened my eyes and sat up. After giving my eyes a good rub, I looked at my surroundings. There was a big glass wall overlooking the city and balcony beyond that too. The whole room had a modern style to it, with a chandelier over the bed and shiny black interior. I was sitting in a stranger's bed, but whose?

"Good morning sleepy head." Levi walked into the room with a glass of water and some pills, "I noticed the wound on the back of your head, so I figured you would want to help out with the pain. Don't worry, they aren't drugs." He set them on the side table and put his hand on my forehead. "I know it's none of my business, but how did you get this?" He asked, motioning to the back of my head.

"My sister punched me and I fell backwards on a counter corner." I said looking at my hands. I felt him staring at me, causing me to blush a crimson red. "Why would she do that?" He asked again. This was just like at the police station! "She got mad at me because I didn't tell her about the bakery incident. She's a FBI agent." I explained.

"I see..." He furrowed his eyebrows and silently walked out of the room. "I'll be right back." He said. I nodded and took the pills he gave me, lying down right after. Levi came back a few minutes later and went under the covers with me, causing me to stiffen up and flinch when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

For some reason, I felt comfortable, but then I remembered. Eren! What are you doing?! He's a killer. A very hot killer. No! Bad Eren! I blushed yet again and buried my face in the pillow. I heard the door open and a loud squeal erupted from the person. She had bright red hair tied into pigtails, big bright green eyes and a huge smile. She looked to be my height if not a little shorter.

"Big bro! I didn't know you liked women!" She laughed. "Isabel, Eren's male." How did he get my name? "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. You're just so pretty." She drooled. "Paws off Izzy. He's mine." Levi's harsh tone demanded. His?! What the fuck?!

"What the fuck?! I just met you two days ago!" I said, struggling to get out of his hold. "Aw, I actually liked this one. Too bad he's a one night stand." Isabel rolled her bottom lip down and slouched. I finally rolled out of the bed and out of his hold, getting up to find myself naked.

"Take that back. He's not a one night stand, he has one nice ass." Isabel started coming closer to me as I backed up. "Cadet Isabel!" Levi yelled. She stopped and saluted. "Get away from him, that's an order." She smiled but backed away, "Yes sir." I'm even more confused.

"Eren, get some clothes on. They're on the dresser, we're leaving." He walked out of the room as I struggled to get my underwear on. "Where are we going?" I zipped up my onesie and followed Isabel and Levi out.

"Survey Corps HQ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still short, but it was 262 more words than the last! Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> Chapter Three: Inside the Secrets (1/24/16)


	4. Chapter Three | Inside the Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are getting longer and longer. Also, I feel like this fic is going a little too fast in their relationship. I will gladly take constructive criticism!

_**Bitterly Sweet•Chapter Three**  
"Inside the Secrets"_

**Mikasa**  
Where did he go? I wondered in my head. I pulled my hair and mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. I broke his mother's music box for my own goddamn selfish reasons! I walked into the station and was immediately greeted by my boss who was standing next to Armin.

"Mikasa Ackerman." He acknowledged my presence. I nodded. "You endangered the health of witness Eren Jaeger and damaged his personal belongings, is that correct?" He stepped forward. Armin's eyes held, 'I'm sorry.'

"Y-Yes it is, sir." My voice quivered. "Please hand me your badge and gun, Ms. Ackerman. You're done in the FBI until you can be safe with civilians." I ripped my badge off my belt and took my gun out of its holster, putting the items in his hand. "Thank you Ackerman. You served well."

—

**Eren**

The drive to this so called HQ wasn't long, but it felt like 5 hours. It was clad in the middle of the city, a tall glass modern building. We hopped out of the car and entered. "Good morning Levi!" Hanji appeared from the left. She was in on this too?!

"Woah, what's the cutie doing here?" She smiled. "He's been too much involved with me. Might as well tell him what's happening." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, I see." She walked passed me and talked with Isabel, Levi leading me away from the two. "What's going on? I don't want to be involved with your stuff. You're a killer!" I struggled against his hold.

"Stop being a brat and follow me." He huffed and entered the elevator. "Hey! How come I was naked this morning?" I blushed, "We didn't do anything, right?" He pressed the button to the top floor. "No, I washed you." Levi leaned against the wall. I nodded and big my lip. Should I ask why? No, too many questions...

It was a comfortable silence until the doors to the elevator opened. There was a busy hallway with way too many people in my opinion. They also had on weird uniform. The uniform consisted of what looked to be black jeggings, black combat boots, and a blazer with wings on the shoulder that had one white side and one navy blue side.

"Come on. Stop staring." Levi kicked my leg as a sign to get out. I stepped out and followed him to the last door.

_Erwin Smith_

Levi didn't bother to knock, instead he just opened the door. "Levi, I was expecting you. As I was expecting you..." Erwin looked just as confused as I did. "This is Eren. He's the brat I was talking about earlier."

"Nice to meet you, Eren." He stood up and looked me over. I nodded in acknowledgement. I felt like a little blade of grass and he was a full grown tree. I only reached to his shoulder. But I could laugh at the sight of Levi standing next to him.

"Yep." Levi took the liberty to sit down on one of the chairs. I stayed standing up. "Eren, have you felt followed or uncomfortable the past three days since you met Levi?" I shook my head. "Oh! I wouldn't count this as a follow, but it is really uncomfortable." I unlocked my phone and went to iMessage.

I handed the phone to Erwin. "Mikasa? Mikasa Ackerman?" I nodded my head, "Yeah, she's my sister." Erwin looked at Levi. "She's also been taking her anger out on Eren, seeing as I killed them." Levi looked at his finger nails. "What? Killed who?"

"Well, Eren. I'm going to tell you a story. And it's not one of your bedtime stories. I joined the Survey Corps when I was 10, and since I didn't have anything better to do, I accepted. At the time, Erwin's father owned the business and Erwin was 17. I got assigned my first mission at age 14, the mission was to kill Mikasa's parents. She was 6 at the time and she remembered everything, taking her reaction when she found out who we really were. I was still a newbie, only 4 years into the business and I wanted to get the kill over with. I was being careless and I lost my pin on the job. She must've joined the FBI to track me down. Before I left she said that she would do anything to stop the Survey Corps for ruining any other families. Instead of keeping that promise, it seems like she did the total opposite to yours..."

It was hard to take it all in. This man. This killer. Murdered my sister's family. "W-Why?... Why did you kill them?" I felt the tears forming at the corners of my eyes. "Simple, brat. They would've sold your sister to old men. She would've been a sex slave. Her parents were 43 when they had her, and had many other kids that they had sold. They were in business since they were teenagers."

They were one of the kindest people he knew..."And here's another shock of surprise. They would've sold you too, Eren." Levi looked at me, scaring me to no end. Me? Why me? "What?! Why?!" I put a hand over my mouth. "Well, you were worth a lot I guess. You came from Germany, you were pretty. Easily mistaken as a girl, both looks and pleasure. You were an easy target. And you were naïve. The thing is, more children are in danger to this day. After I don't know how many years, we still haven't found out who's been running this business, but we intend to use you, Eren."

"Before you ask why again," Erwin said, "it's because they're already tracking you down. Don't worry, you won't be raped or anything, but we need you to corporate. Only if you want to." The way both Levi and Erwin were looking at me, I knew I wasn't given a choice. "Y-Yeah," I nodded, "I'll do it..."

"Good. If it isn't too much trouble, Eren, we would like you to stay either in the HQ where the other members live, or with one of the members in their personal homes. We know now that they have you, we don't want to risk your family getting in danger." Erwin started. He looked at me as if he wanted to eat me up.

"U-Uh, yeah s-sure." I backed up a bit, standing a little bit closer next to Levi. "Oi, Eyebrows. I know he's a hot piece of ass, but that's what got him in trouble in the first place. He doesn't need a giant monster on him to add the weight." Levi took my hand as we headed for the door. "By the way, he's staying with me."

—

I said goodbye to Isabel and Hanji before we left, and I found myself back in Levi's apartment.

_Armin Arlert  
I'm staying over at a friend's. Don't worry, I'm safe. You don't need to send a search party. I'll be back by|_

My curser was blinking as I didn't know what to put. "Um, Levi? What time can I go home?" I asked. "Until this shit is cleared up. Not for a while." My mouth hung open, "How the hell am I supposed to explain that?!"

"Just say you ran away. Or you moved in with me. Either one." I grit my teeth at his casual tone. "It's not really normal to move in with someone overnight." He rolled his eyes, "No shit. What the fuck do you think I can do? I have no fucking clue Eren! I've never done this!" I sighed, "What about clothes? I can't say in my onesie my whole life." "I'll pick send someone to pick them up. I can't risk going over there."

_Armin Arlert  
I'm moving in with a friend. Don't worry, I'm safe. You don't need to send a search party. Someone will come over to pick up my clothes._

I sent it with a shaky breath. I guess I have to quit my job too.

_Group Message: Connie Springer+Sasha Blouse+Historia Reiss+Ymir  
I'm sorry, but I have to quit my job. Something came up._

Oh my gosh this wasn't easy. I felt like my whole life was just falling apart in just a few minutes.

_Group Message: Connie Springer+Sasha Blouse+Historia Reiss+Ymir_  
_Sasha Blouse: OMG WHY_  
_Connie Springer: eren babe whose ass am i gonna grope now_  
_Historia Reiss: I'm sorry to hear that Eren! Even though I didn't hear it. I'm gonna miss you! Dinner maybe?_

I rolled my eyes at Connie's reply. "Levi?" I looked at him from the couch. It seemed like he was cooking lunch. "Yes, Eren?" He replied. "Can I go out to have dinner with my friends?" I felt like he was my dad now. I had to ask him to do everything. "You can't go out, but you can have dinner here." I groaned and pulled at my hair. Why the hell am I free one minute, then the next I have to ask when I can take a piss. "Fine. I'm inviting 4 over. What's your address?"

Levi gave me his address and I typed it down.

_Sure! Dinner sounds great. I can't leave the house right now, but you guys can come over at 7:00?? Here's the address..._

The constant dinging went off.

_Group Message: Connie Springer+Sasha Blouse+Historia Reiss+Ymir_  
_Ymir: Fuck off Jeager, she's mine_  
_Connie Springer: i can make it as long as i can feel it again_  
_Historia Reiss: Ew Connie! You have Sasha for that!_  
_Sasha Blouse: excuse me but does no one see that fact that eren's address changed_  
_Ymir: True Eren did you move_

My breath hitched.

_Kinda sorta._

_Group Message: Connie Springer+Sasha Blouse+Historia Reiss+Ymir_  
_Sasha Blouse: cool ill be over by then  
Historia Reiss: Same._

_Ymir: If my baby is going so am I_  
_Connie Springer: im coming too make sure you have your ass ready  
Sasha Blouse: CONNIE_

I giggled to myself and turned off my phone. "What should I make?" I wondered to myself. "It's fine brat. I can make whatever you need. Just get some rest, I'll wake you up at 5:00."

I nodded and walked into the bedroom that I was sleeping in previously. I lied my head on the pillow and looked at that glass of water that had been left here by accident from this morning. Tears welled up in my eyes. Things were changing too early.

I just wanted things to go back to the way it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! See, the chapters are getting longer and longer, even though it might not seem like it. Sorry this chapter was boring, it was boring to me. The next chapter is a lot more interesting, trust me. We're getting to those action scenes you guys have been waiting for. Also, a very irrelevant topic. I updated my phone to iOS 9.1.2 and it fucked it up. Me and Apple have a love hate relationship. I bruised my ass when I fell off my hoverboard. Oh! That reminds me, Eren gets his hoverboard next chapter. :)
> 
> Chapter Four: "Looking Through a Criminal's Mind" (1/31/16)


	5. Chapter Four | Looking Through a Criminal's Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is stupid and mainly is fluff. Constructive criticism is welcome, or you can just shit on my work, I don't care. Whatever floats your boat! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this chapter is shit. I'm also a few hours late on the updating. I was arguing with my mom and it took some time to cool off. I really do hope you enjoy though!

_**Bitterly Sweet•Chapter Four**  
"Looking Through a Criminal's Mind"_

Dinner with my friends was great. The food Levi made was delicious and my friends didn't ask too much about my sudden move. Levi didn't introduce himself, and only came out of his room when they left. It was 9:43 when they left and I sighed, plopping on my bed.

I changed into more comfortable pajamas than my onesie and slipped into bed.

_Mikasa Ackerman  
I heard that you moved. Are you sure you're safe?_

Not really.

_I'm fine Mika. I'm tired right now, text you in the morning?_

_Mikasa Ackerman  
Sure. Have a good sleep, Eren. I love you._

_Love you too. <3_

I smiled as I sent the message. I missed her even though it has been only a day. She was and inspiration in my life. Super strong and caring, she acted the mom that was never there. I know she doesn't mean to hurt me, they're just accidents...

There was knocking on my door, "Eren? Are you going to sleep?" I nodded my head, "Yeah, I'm pretty tired." To emphasize it, I yawned and put my phone on its charger that Levi's friend brought. He hummed and brushed some hair out of my face, "Good night, Eren."

"G-Good night Levi." I dove under the blankets and shut my eyes close. My face was heating up, and I'm sure my cheeks were as red as a cherry. I relaxed and let sleep take over me.

—

The next day, my eyes fluttered open to a gross yellow bright demon. Also known as the sun. I hissed in pain, grumbling and turning the other way. Why the fuck does he have a big glass wall?! I sighed and grabbed my phone, checking to see if I had any missed messages.

_Jean Kirstein  
mikasa told me u moved why_

_I don't want to talk about it._

_Jean Kirstein  
is it bc u dont feel comfortable with me anymore_

_It's not that Jean. You'll always be my friend. It's just a subject I don't want to explain. It's 8:00 AM in the morning._

He didn't reply back after that. I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing. Jean can be such an ass sometimes.

I got up, showered, got dressed, and shuffled into the living room. Levi was already awake and he was making breakfast. "Good morning." I said. He grunted in response. I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch. "You have Netflix!" I perked up. I was practically bouncing on the couch.

The smell of bacon filled the room. I sighed dreamily. Netflix, bacon, my own bedroom in a rich apartment. I was in heaven. The only thing missing was Mikasa and Armin. I watched some Criminal Minds (I really didn't mean to do that on purpose) until Levi stopped me for breakfast.

"What's got you so exited?" Levi asked as he started eating. "I don't really like the idea of staying home all the time, but I can get used to it." I picked at some avocado that was on my fried egg. "So, you like it here?" He sounded a little, hopeful? I'm not sure, but it was definitely something. "Yeah, of course."

"Well, I have news. You got assigned your first task." I froze, I kinda wasn't ready for this... "You mean like, shooting people?" I said in a small whisper. "If it comes down to it. Don't worry, we'll train you. You don't have to go out until December 6th." That was two weeks away! "So, uh, what's the task?" I asked nervously. "We're starting out slow, so we're giving you another phone to contact our target. You're just going to talk to him, act innocent and oblivious, then assign a date to meet up."

"Meet up?! I can't do that! What if he tries anything funny?!" My face was getting hot, and I was doubting myself of my abilities. "Don't worry, we'll have 16 officers on standby." Levi looked somewhat annoyed. Like it was a baby job. To him, it probably was, but I've never done anything illegal in my life.

"I'm going to get dressed, then we're leaving for HQ. Erwin wants to start training as soon as possible." I nodded, and put away our dishes in the sink. I'll wash them when we get home. He came out of his room about five minutes later, in his uniform. I blushed bright red and turned the other way.

"Let's go."

—

Once again, I felt so out of place. Even though I was wearing regular clothes now. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I was honestly super fucking scared. We went around the back of the modern building where there was a huge shooting range. About 26 people were already at it.

Erwin was among them, stopping when he noticed Levi and I. "There you are! I have your equipment right here, Eren." He showed me a box with a phone, a gun, a uniform, and a hoverboard? "I'm going to my office. When you're done, could you please bring him to me?"

Erwin nodded, and Levi left without saying a goodbye. "So, Eren. Why don't you go get changed in the building right over there," he pointed to the building just a few feet away from us. "O-Ok." I carried the box in my hands and made my way to the building. Inside, it was just empty with a mirror and two sofas.

I sighed and changed into my new uniform. I did a little twirl in the mirror do I a body check. The pants were a little tight, but they were jeggings. Then I noticed that the straps were all messed up. Cursing, I tried to fix them. 5 minutes later I'm still here.

There was a knock on the door, "Eren? Are you ok? Do you need help?" Erwin's muffled voice caught my attention. "Uh, yeah sure." I said, opening the door. His breath hitched as I saw his eyes looking at my waist and hips, suddenly I felt beyond uncomfortable. "U-Uh, I just need help on the straps." I blushed.

"Turn around." He said. I complied and turned around, gasping when he grabbed me by the waist. His fingers trailed up my thighs and my ass; it didn't feel like he was fixing the straps at all. "E-Exuse me, E-Erwin...I said I n-needed help on the straps..." I helplessly stuttered out. In a flash, the straps were fixed.

"Sorry about that, Eren." He stepped out of my dressing room, leaving me dumbfounded.

—

A few minutes after gathering myself, stepped out of the room and looked around. There was a few more people than before and Erwin was helping one of the members. I walked over twiddling my thumbs. "Um, I'm done Erwin." I said quietly.

He turned around and smiled at me like nothing happened, "Good. Let's get started. First off, put on your safety gear..."

—

My hands hurt and had forming blisters on the pads of my fingers from triggering the handle so much. I still needed a lot of practice before I actually went out on my real job, but Erwin told me I was a fast learner, faster than he's ever seen besides Levi.

Since I was done, I made my way over back to Levi. Surprisingly the practice wasn't too awkward, only a few flirtatious touches. I didn't fucking like it one bit. But, what can you do? The elevator door opened and I pressed the top floor. "I wonder when we're going home?" I whispered to myself, looking at the leftover content from the box. There was still that tempting hoverboard. They were too expensive for me to buy, and I never got around to save. I shrugged it off and looked ahead as the door opened.

The top floor was busy, really busy.

I weaved my way through the other members to the familiar door. I knocked on Levi's office door quietly. "Come in." Walking in quietly, I closed the door. "I hope it went well. How was it?" Levi said. "It was, um, ok I guess. Erwin was getting a little touchy, but that's all." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

Levi's eyes narrowed, "Like sexual touching?" I backed up a bit, "No, not really...It was just like a touch to the arm or in my hair." I managed to squeak out. "Fuck." He mumbled. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing. I'll talk to him later. We should probably go home. It's already 9:00." I nodded and followed him out of the office as he locked everything up. "Leaving so soon?" Hanji asked as we stepped out of the elevator. "Shut up." Levi flipped her off and walked out of the lobby.

"Bye, Hanji!" I waved and gave her a small smile. "Bye bye my little honey bear!"

—

When we got home, I immediately ran to my room and opened up the hoverboard package quietly. I didn't want Levi to hear cause I wasn't even sure why it was in here. I stared it awe and the black sleek beauty. I ran my fingers over the shiny exterior. For months I imagined getting one of these, but I never had enough money. Mikasa said it was junk I didn't need and that I should save up for groceries.

I listened to her chase it was true. I didn't need it, but Jean had one and he always used to make fun of me cause I was poor and he was a rich little shit. Let me tell you, these things are not cheap.

"Try it." Levi's voice startled me. "Huh? No, no, no. I was just looking. I don't even know why it was in the box." I blushed and closed the lid. "I got it for you, Eren. It's yours. I mean, it's the rage among kids your age, right?" Levi said, sitting on my bed. "I'm not a kid. I'm 20!" I said quietly, "Speaking of which, how old are you?"

"25." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. I fiddled with my thumbs at the awkward atmosphere. "Um, how about I go make dinner?" I said, getting up and shoving the hoverboard under the bed. I'll use it when I can save enough money to pay him back.

I scavenged through the fridge, looking for any ingredients that I could use to make dinner. There was chicken that I could use as the main ingredient. I looked for any pasta that I could cook. I was intending to make Pad Thai, a dish that my grandma made as a kid. It was a yummy meal, as I remember she would never make it spicy for me.

"This will take probably 45 minutes..." I mused. About 40 minutes into the cooking, Levi finally comes out of my room on the fucking hoverboard! "Levi!" I yelled. "This shit is easy, I don't know why there are so many fail videos. Shit, I should buy one for myself." He said to himself. I groaned and leaned against the island, covering my face with my hands.

I let out a deep breath and started putting the meal on the plates, with some of the cheesecake I made yesterday. I looked up and saw Levi doing spins on the hardwood, having this happy glow to him. Criminal's aren't so bad I guess. It's kinda fun being a good one.

"Fuck!" He fell. I giggled to myself and set the table, "Dinners ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all know I'm not intending that Erwin is the bad guy. He's not. I actually like Erwin in this book. So, please no hate on Eyebrows! Also, I want to add in that I'm going to Death Valley next Sunday when the update is, so if I have time I'll definitely update. It might hold off till Tuesday though cause that's when I'm coming back.
> 
> I might do a sexy chapter for Valentines Day, leave a comment if you want one. If I get at the least, 5, then I'll do one. Thank you so much again! <3
> 
> Chapter Five: Prove It (2/7/16)


	6. Chapter Five | Prove It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren makes a mistake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for two weeks! Family trips and school were taking a toll on me. I also was at Ani-Me Con earlier today with my friend and got a hell of a lot of stuff! Super cute!  
> Well, this chapter turns to shit so...

_**Bitterly Sweet•Chapter Five** _  
_"Prove It"_

'It's been a week since training and a week till my mission.' I thought in my head as I fixed my hair in Levi's mirror in his office. Sighing, I dropped my hands and gave up. "I wouldn't try anymore, brat." Levi said, giving me the extra phone.

"I know, I know." I sighed again and took it from his hands. We made our way to the 'Extra Special Rooms' as Hanji called it to start off our mission. "My honey bear!" Hanji squealed as she hugged me. "Hey Hanji!" I smiled. "So, first off, here's our target's number." Erwin said, sliding a price of paper over to me. I typed it into the iPhone.

"So what do I say?" I asked. "Just wing it." Hanji smirked. I nodded and typed away.

_Hey it's Eren!_

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx  
Eren? You sure you have the right number?_

_Yeah. I'm kinda sure._

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx  
What's your full name? Age?_

I bit my lip and looked at Hanji, Levi, and Erwin. "Go ahead. We're not going to let you into any possible danger." Levi said seriously.

_Eren Amathyst Jeager. I'm 20._

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx  
Send me a picture of your pretty face._

"I don't think I can do this!" I put the phone down and covered my eyes. Hanji came to my side immediately, "Look, Eren. I know it's hard. But, there are millions of kids at steak." I took a deep breath and leg myself continue.

_Picture Image Sent_

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx  
Oh, so pretty. But why the sudden contact?_

_I got a new phone. I wanted to text all my contacts to let them know._

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx  
I see..._

_So, I was wondering why I have you number in the first place? What's your name? It only comes up as (xxx) xxx-xxxx._

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx  
My name is not important. If you want to know who I am, I would recommend a coffee shop nearby._

_That sounds great! When?_

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx  
Next Friday perhaps? 10:00 AM?_

Early. Hmmm. "They said next Friday. At 10:00 in the morning." I said. "Good. Just continue."

_Sure! I'll be there._

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx  
As much as I'd like to keep talking to you, Eren, I have many children to attend to._

My breath hitched and I covered my mouth. Setting the phone down, I felt tears pricking at the ends of my eyes. Hanji and Levi rushed over to my side, but I already felt my head become dizzy. Then blurry. Then black.

—

"He's been out for a while." I heard a female voice. "I know. His mission is today and I don't know what to do." What?! I've been out for a week? "If we're lucky, he should wake up today..."

"I hope so. If he doesn't show up, our target will catch up on us. I'm going to get the forces ready. Call me when we wakes up."

"Will do."

—

My eyes fluttered open as I looked around the unfamiliar room. "You're awake!" Hanji came a little too close in my face. "I'll call Levi." She jumped up in the air with her cell phone. "Levi! He's awake! He's awake!"

I giggled to myself, grabbing my phone off the table and feeling something under it.

Show this to anyone, you're dead. I can't wait till our meeting today. I'll finally be inside you. Take care my little one. :)

I quickly shoved the paper in my phone case. Levi entered the room that same minute. He saw me and rushed over with a relieved look. "Shit, I thought you wouldn't wake up." He hugged me tight. I hugged him back.

"Enough you lovebirds! Let's get to the important stuff." Hajji said, clapping her hands. "Right. You were out for a week after we had our conduction and today is Friday. In other words, if you feel ok, we need to get going in about 20 minutes." Levi said. I felt normal, the only thing that made me feel nauseous was the note. What did he mean by inside you?

"Um, yeah. I feel fine." I said, getting out of the bed. "Good. Your clothes are on the table. Get dressed and brush your teeth. Don't worry about a shower, I bathed you last night. We need to get going." Levi walked away with Hanji, talking in his weird walkie talkie thing.

I looked at the clothes, grimacing. Why were they so revealing?

Don't worry my honey bear! These clothes are what our target likes. I hope you don't mind I got women's clothing. I noticed you had a very feminine, petite body and a very nice ass. ;)  
-Hanji

I sighed and slipped on the booty shorts and the oversized pink sweater. I did a little 360 in the mirror. No doubt about it, I looked like a fucking woman. Thinking back to what Hanji said, I really did look like a girl. My legs were hair free, slim and thin. My hips were definitely defined with a tiny waist, small shoulders, hands, fingers, and neck. I didn't have any pimples or acne. I suddenly felt very insecure.

I'm a guy, I don't want to look like a girl! I slipped on my regular pink Uggs and trotted outside.

"Ready to go?" Levi asked, eyes wondering down to my ass. "Yeah." I fidgeted. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, "You're going to be just fine."

"No I'm not! I'm going to chicken out and run away! What if I can't save these kids! It's going to be all my fault. I'm just going to look like a weak baby. I want to be strong like the rest of you guys!" Tears pricked the ends of my eyes.

"Prove it." Levi said. "W-What?" I sniffed.

"Prove you're strong."

—

A few tissues, an inhaler, and 15 minutes later, we arrived at the café. I looked around, "Where are the officers?" I asked. "Doing their job. Blending in with the public. Don't worry about it." Levi said squeezing my hand.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded slowly and got out of the car. It drove away until I couldn't see it again. Fuck, I'm terrified. I opened the café door, bell ringing.

My eyes skimmed over the crowd of people until I saw a man with a dark hood over his head, finger beckoning me to come over. I took a deep breath, slowly walking over to the man.

"Hello, Eren." He said, almost hopefully. "Um...hi?" I said, sitting down across from him. "You look absolutely divine." His face was covered by the darkness of the hood, the only thing visible was his mouth moving. His voice was deep, smooth, and youthful.

"Thanks..." I trailed off, looking to the side. This was really awkward. "Would you like anything?" He asked. "No no, I'm fine. I came here to see you. You said you would tell me your name." I said, taking a daring move to reach for his hood. His hand immediately caught mine, intertwining our fingers.

"Not yet, baby. How about we go outside?" He said. Shit. This wasn't part of the plan. If I say no, he'll get suspicious. "Sure!" I put on a fake smile. Our hands still laced together, we walked out. He was tall, really tall. I only reached to 3/4 of his arm!

"How about we go to the park?" I suggested, pointing to the many trees lining the trails. He mumbled something to himself that I couldn't catch. We stopped under a ever-green tree with a cute little pink bench. He quickly turned me around and trapped me in his embrace, "I want to take you home. I want you to see _all_ my children, they'll love you." He whispered in my ear.

Wait what?! Full access already?! Fuck it, I'm taking it. "I'll go with you if you show me your face and give me your name." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Mmm. I guess it's worth taking my baby home."

He pulled off his hood as I gasped quietly. He was very handsome. Dirty blood hair and hazel eyes, a cute little nose and chubby cheeks. He definitely had boyish features to him.

"You're hot." I blurted. I quickly covered my mouth and blushed. "Thanks, baby. You are too. We would make a perfect couple..." He groped my ass and nuzzled his nose into my hair. I bit my lip and tried to pull away.

"My name's Daniel." He added. "Daniel..." I tried it out. "Shall we leave now?" I nodded.

—

"What?!" Levi yelled into his phone. "Where did he go? I told you to fucking keep an eye on him!"

"We are sorry, sir. He left the café to go to a park. We got pictures of our target, but afterwards they just disappeared. Our target offered to show him the kids, Eren took it."

He cursed to himself for not warning Eren about a fucking trap like that. Levi only got one solution.

Eren made an awful mistake, and it was his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Chapter Six: My Stupid Mistake (2/28/16)


	7. Chapter Six | My Big Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not always what it seems...  
> :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, no excuses for this long wait. I feel like I'm updating every 2 Sunday's or something. And I know it's Monday, but I skipped it yesterday. This chapter has been typed up for awhile now, but I haven't had time to update!! I'm really sorry!!

**Bitterly Sweet•Chapter Six**

_"My Big Mistake"_

I coughed violently. Sitting up, I covered my mouth with my hand. Looking at my surroundings, I noticed it was a really nice house, it must have cost a lot.

I was laying on a bed in only my short shorts with Daniel next to me. The bastard.

"Mmm, baby. Already awake?" He turned to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. Fuck, he's cute when he's asleep too. "U-Um...Daniel..." I whimpered when his fingers trailed down to my ass. "What? You don't like that?" His hazel eyes fluttered open as he gave me a sickeningly sweet smile.

"No, I don't. Would you mind telling me where I am and why?" I said, rubbing my eyes. "Well, you're where all of my kids stay. And...you're here because I love you." He blushed. He doesn't seem like he wants to hurt me, considering yesterday's events.

"You...love me?" I twiddled my thumbs. In a flash, my face was pressed into the pillows. A heavy load of blankets covered my whole body.

"Daniel?" A older voice called faintly. "Yes, dad?" "I'm leaving now, I'll be back in a week—what the hell did you do to your bed?!" "I lost my phone." A sigh was heard, then the door slammed.

The covers were carefully taken off of me. Daniel straddled me and started kissing my neck. "D-Daniel...stop..." I breathed out. "Call me Daddy." He smirked. "D-Daddy?" I gulped. "Um...you promised me to show me your kids."

"Ah, that's right. They're probably asleep, so maybe when they wake up. I want some play time with you." Daniel smirked and slipped a collar around my neck. "Oh, ok."

I cringed and felt tears prickling at the ends of my eyes. 'He's going to rape me!' I frantically thought in my head. Daniel wrapped his arms around my waist and said something I would've never guessed,

"Baby if you aren't comfortable with this, that's completely ok." His attitude completely changed from a sexy beast to a cuddly bunny. "W-What? I thought you were going to rape me!" I screamed and tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"Rape?" He said, completely mortified, "I would never rape you! Or have sex with you without your consent! I love you and I would never hurt you!" Daniel cried, grabbing my hands.

"W-What about the letter? The texts? Aren't you a child abuser?! You said you would kill me if I told anyone! You had a hood on trying to hide from the public! You have kids you kidnapped and are selling to old perverts! And I was one of them!" I yelled, finally getting free from his limp arms.

"What are you talking about?! No, baby, you got it all wrong! My dad is a huge inspiration in the vocal industry. I'm gay, and he hates them. The letter I slipped in to your hospital room was just a playful letter. I didn't mean I would actually kill you. I meant I would be very angry if you told anyone I was gay. I had a hood on in public so the media wouldn't find me with a feminine looking man, don't take that the hard way. You're hot. And I have kids because when I was 17, my dad wanted grandchildren so he forced me with a woman I didn't even know. Please don't ever think I'm like that! I wouldn't hurt a fly." He said sadly.

That was enough to convince me he wasn't the guy we are looking for. But who is he, and how does he know me? "Where's my phone?" I demanded. "Bedside table." He answered.

I crawled over and immediately felt his eyes on my ass. Geez, if he wasn't so hot I would slap in the face. I called up Levi. He answered on the first ring, "Eren?!" He answered.

"Yes, Levi-" "Oh my fucking god where the hell are you?! Are you ok?! I'm going to kill the bastard who did this!" He angrily yelled. Daniel cringed and turned away. "Levi...I'm ok. He isn't who we're looking for!" I said. "I knew it- wait what? The fuck you spilling, brat?" Levi said.

"I'll explain it later. I'm going to send you the address. Pick me up asap!" I smiled softly. "Will do, Princess. Be safe." He hung up. I sighed and fell against the bed. "Daniel, I need the address." I said. He grabbed my phone and typed it in.

I buried my face inside the fluffy pillows, sighing in relief that I wasn't in any danger. "I'm really sorry about this, Eren." He smiled sheepishly, handing my phone back. "It's fine. Just be less creepy about it, please?" I teased. He hugged me, squeezing the air out of me. "Promise we can still see each other?" He buried his face in my hair. "Um, sure." I said awkwardly.

"One more thing..." He smiled. His lips crush against mine, his hands holding a good grip on my waist. I'm not going to miss a good opportunity like this! I kissed back just as hard and let him straddle me on the bed. Daniel broke the kiss and went to kiss my exposed neck. "Daniel, don't go too far." I moaned. His hands squeezed my ass and started pulling down my shorts. "Daniel!" I yelled and pushed him off me, "T-That's enough, right? That's what you wanted?" I blushed. The doorbell rang. "More than enough." He pecked my cheek and helped my up.

We made our way through the huge modern house to greet Levi. Daniel opened the door and was met with a gun to his head. "Don't fucking touch him again." Levi warned, then pulled me out of the house. "Levi!" I hugged him.

He sighed in relief and pocketed his gun, hugging me back. "You scared the shit out of me, brat." He ruffled my hair. "Well, it looks like we're back at stage one." I said. "Yep." Levi said, getting into the car. "Hey, Levi?" "Hmm?" "Can we go home and snuggle?" "Sure, why not." Levi for the first time, actually smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it wrong that I kinda ship Daniel x Eren...?
> 
> Chapter Seven | Too Fast


	8. Bitterly Sweet | Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get interesting...

**Bitterly Sweet • Chapter Seven**   
_"Found Another Victim"_

On our way back home, a call came from Levi's phone. "Hello?"

_"Levi? You need to hurry quickly back to the office. There's a huge emergency."_

Levi arched a brow, "What's wrong? You sound really upset." Erwin sighed from the other end, _"I don't have a lot of time, but long story short, they have another child."_

"Oh shit..." I whispered. Erwin hung up and we were left alone in silence. I awkwardly twiddled my thumbs at the tension gathering in the car, "Um so—" I started but a loud bang interrupted me. I looked up to see Levi clenching his jaw, eyebrows knitted, and a fist firmly on the armrest.

"Levi? Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly. "Just shut up for a minute, brat." Levi hissed out. My eyes widened at his tone, but I shut up as he told me. Instead, I reached up to my neck and winced at the sore spot near my collarbone. Damn, he bit me hard.

I went back to staring at my lap, having nothing else to do in the silent car. Levi was still super tense, all the way from Daniel's house to the office.

We parked in the underground parking garage before Levi angrily stomped out of the car and into the elevator. I quickly scrambled to unbuckle my seatbelt and follow him.

I barely made it when the elevator closed and went up to the highest floor. It was chaos when the door opened. Many of the workers were scrambling all over the place, looking stressed or tired.

I didn't notice I was staring till Levi pulled me to Erwin's office and shut the door. "Why do they have another child?! We were keeping a close eye on every single one!" Levi growled.

Erwin sighed and rubbed his temples, "Don't you think I already know that?"

"The only kids they were targeting was Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Who did they take?" He said, trying to calm himself down.

"They took an 8 year old child by the name of Mina Carolina. Her body was found in the Maria river by one of our search teams. Hanji is doing a DNA test right now." Erwin explained.

"So instead of selling them, they're resulting in killing. But why? Obviously to get our attention, but there has to be another motive." Levi said thoughtfully.

"That's what I was thinking. After we found Daniel and the murder, things didn't add up. If Daniel isn't the one who's been texting Eren, then who was? It has to be someone who's been in contact with the Jägers."

They both turned to me.

Levi spoke up, "What happened to your parents? We need the details."

"Oh..." I looked down at my lap, "Um...well my mom was really sick after she gave birth to me. She never was healthy, but she tried her best to make my childhood good. My dad usually did all the house work. He took care of my mom and played with me and Mikasa when we were bored. But then...the sickness got really bad..." I gripped the edge of my t-shirt.

I breathed then continued, "She was moved to the hospital, but didn't stay there for long. She died a few days later. My dad had changed after. He would hurt me when my sister was out with her friends. Then he would leave for days, sometimes weeks for my sister and I to take care of ourselves. Then one day he just disappeared. The police tried to track him down, but there was no record of him. They just told us he died."

I finished and looked up, seeing both their shocked faces. Erwin cleared his throat, "What's your father's name, Eren?"

"Grisha Jäger." I responded. Erwin typed in the name into his files, and a profile of my father came up.

"Well...the brat was right. There's nothing on here." Levi crossed his arms.

"No, Levi, look!" Erwin said as he pointed to the small font in the corner. "Last seen, Maria River Bank 2010. That's where Mina Carolina was found. Coincidence? I think not." Erwin leaned back in his chair with a smug smile.

"So you think my dad is in charge of this organization?" I asked in disbelief.

"Everything is pointing to it." Levi answered. Erwin glanced up, "When we were training a few weeks ago, I noticed you had a scar on the nape of your neck and one on your thumb. How did you get those?"

"Oh!" I piped up, "Those are my birthmarks. My dad told me it was rare to have them in those places. Ever since he's been in the medical field, he's never seen anything like it. I'm actually pretty proud of them!" I said haughtily.

A loud bang came from the door from Hanji running in with some papers. "Erwin! Levi! You won't believe this!" She screeched. She shoved Levi out of the way and displayed papers on his desk.

"Mina Carolina attended Titan Elementary school, the same school Eren went to when he was 8. She was in Mr. Shadis's class, Eren's exact teacher!"

My stomach dropped. "She was also murdered by a slice from the nape of the neck and we found her right thumb missing as well."

"What?! Eren, show me your birthmarks." Levi said as he stomped over to me. He pulled my collar down, exposing my neck while Hanji inspected my thumb.

"No way..." Hanji breathed. Erwin smiled, "Guys, I think we have a lead."

—

"S-Sir, they're going to catch onto us very soon! You're hints weren't very subtle!" A voice squeaked from behind.

"Shut up. I know what I'm doing. My baby knows what's right from wrong. He'll come soon."

A man entered the room, "Father! I got what you requested for!"

He handed over Polaroid pictures of a certain chocolate haired child. The man smiled smugly.

"Thank you, Daniel..."


End file.
